1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a removable tag that is used to identify the location of mobile objects in real time. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable tag for installation on trucks, trailers, intermodal containers, railcars and the like in the field of yard management.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are currently millions of trucks, semi-trailers, railcars, and intermodal containers in use in the United State. For logistics and efficiency it is desirable to know the position in real time of each piece of equipment. In order to do this radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are currently being used.
RFID tags are used to associate an object with an identification code or other information. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic.
RFID tags are used in position tracking systems to identify the location of mobile objects in real-time and are used in a wide variety of applications, including transportation, logistics management, healthcare, and security.
For objects that are moved with a vehicle, such as inter-modal shipping containers or trailers, being able to locate the position of the objects in real-time can help improve the efficiency of supply-chain and inventory management while reducing the loss in productivity of assets. The use of RFID tags eliminates the need for staff members to search for trailers as well as enables carriers and shippers to access data regarding shipments' locations via the Internet. This is currently done by permanently securing RFID tags to objects by means such as screws, bolts rivets and welding. The RFID tags are then read by electronic readers, such as readers installed on gates at the entrance of a yard. The information gathered by the reader is then sent to a yard management system.
Another field that RFID tags are used is in a warehouse setting wherein a reader can be configured to read RFID tags and communicate the tag information to a warehouse management system.
Permanent tags have the disadvantages of being labor intensive to install, labor intensive to remove and replace, and requiring a different tag for every object to be tagged. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tag that is not permanent and could be installed, removed and replaced with little labor as well as provide a tag that can be used multiple objects at different times.